Love Is Blind
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "The good news is that your smoothie prank has rendered you temporarily blind." "What! How is that good news?" "Oh, wait, that was the bad news..."


**Love Is Blind**

"Do you want to know the good news or the bad news first?" Dr. Hollywood asked the boy laying on his examining table.

"Uh," Logan squinted, still trying to see something, anything. "Good news?" He finally shrugged.

"The good news is that your smoothie prank has rendered you temporarily blind." Dr. Hollywood replied.

"What?" Logan exclaimed, rocketing into a sitting position. He wobbled a bit, grabbing onto the edges of the table. "How is that good news?"

"Oh, wait, that was the bad news..."

Logan began to stutter, a sign of his nerves and frustration. "Then what's the good news?"

"My hair looks fantastic."

Logan narrowed his eyes in what he hoped was the general direction of Dr. Hollywood. "Can we focus, please?" Logan sighed. "How long is temporary?"

"Who knows?" Dr. Hollywood responded in his usual confidence (even if he wasn't sure). "It could be a few hours, days, weeks..."

"_Weeks?" _Logan squeaked out.

"Could be forever."

Logan began breathing heavily. "F-f-f-for..." He couldn't even get the word out, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. _What if I never get my sight back? I won't be able to be a doctor. I won't be able to perform in Big Time Rush. Then the band will break up because Kendall is too stubborn to...oh, my God, Kendall! _Logan began to hyperventilate in his panic. His breaths were coming out short and wheezy. He then felt a sharp stab in his left arm and then it was quickly pulled away. "Ow!" He gripped his forearm where the pain was. "What did you..."

Dr. Hollywood watched Logan's eyes roll back as he collapsed back onto the table. He smiled at the needle he held in his hand. "This panic attack remedy never fails."

* * *

The car ride back to the Palm Woods was mostly silent. Mrs. Knight had tried making conversation with him but Logan would only respond with one word answers before he stopped completely.

When they pulled into the parking lot Mrs. Knight shut off the car and turned towards the silent boy. "Honey, the doctor said it might not be permanent." He reminded him softly.

"Yes, but he also said that it _could _be." Logan snapped back. "There's a chance I could never see again. I'll never see Kelly or Gustavo again. I'll never see you or Katie again. I'll never see James, or Carlos, or Ken-" Logan's voice broke with a sob. Mrs. Knight immediately reached over and pulled the boy into her arms. Logan let the tears he had been holding back since he left the doctor's office flow like a river. Mrs. Knight softly shushed him, whispering encouraging words, and patting his back. Logan finally sobered up enough to get out a few words. "What-what if he doesn't st-ay with m-me?"

Mrs. Knight shook her head. "Don't think like that, sweetie. Kendall loves you; he has for a year. He's not going to leave you because of something like this." She told his firmly.

Logan sniffled. "What if he only stays with me out of pity? What if he doesn't love me the same way?"

"Logan, you can't keep playing this 'what if' game with yourself. All you can do is wait in see." Mrs. Knight told her pulling back from the embrace to wipe his tears away. "But I guarantee that Kendall isn't going to think any less of you because of this."

Logan nodded, wiping the rest of his tears on his sleeve. He forced a small smile as he slipped the dark glasses Dr. Hollywood gave him onto his face. "Thanks, Mrs. Knight." He mumbled, feeling around for the door handle.

"Oh, sweetheart." Mrs. Knight rushed out of her seat and jogged over to the passenger side to help Logan climb out.

Logan sighed heavily as he was guided into the building. He could hear a few indistinct whispers on his way through what he assumed was the lobby and was partially glad he couldn't see the people around him, whispering and giving him looks of sympathy. "Mrs. Knight, is it always going to be like this?" He mumbled once he knew they were in the elevator.

"Like what, sweetie?"

"Am I always going to have to be guided, tip-toed around, and treated like a charity case?"

"Logan, they're your friends. They only want to make you as comfortable as possible." She comforted.

"But-"

"Logan, you have to stop acting like your sight is never going to come back." She interrupted his objections with a small chuckle. "And I don't want to hear anymore 'what if's." She locked arms with him again as they walked down the hall and into 2J. "Now, I'm going to clean up this mess and start on lunch. Do you need any help getting to your room?"

"No, thanks," Logan sighed again. "I think I know the apartment well enough to make it on my own. And if not," He held up the white cane Dr. Hollywood had provided for him. "I have this." He told her sounding less than enthusiastic about it. Mrs. Knight gave a sad smile as she watched him walk cautiously down the hall towards his bedroom. She was tempted to follow him, just to make sure he would be okay, but she knew that he would want to be alone right now.

With a sad sigh she pulled out a sponge and began wiping down the counter.

...

Mrs. Knight jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut and three familiar voices travel into the room. After she had finished cleaning, she made lunch for Logan, but her politely declined, saying he wasn't hungry. She then spent the rest of her free time preparing for the moment when the boys would come home. She stood up, taking a deep breath as Kendall, James, and Carlos walked in chattering about pranks.

"Hey, mom," Kendall greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Have you seen Logan?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen him all day." James spoke up, Carlos nodding in agreement.

Mrs. Knight tried to put on a smile, but only came out as a grimace. Kendall noticed this. "Is something wrong?" His voice was laced with worry.

His worry only grew when his mom dropped the front all together and showed her anxiety. "Boys, maybe you should sit down." She gestured towards the couch.

The boys exchanged worried glances as they each took a seat on the couch. Mrs. Knight sat on the table in front of them and took another breath. "There was an accident."

Kendall's body shut down. He stopped breathing, it felt like his heart stopped beating; he couldn't move, he couldn't think. He was finally brought back to the land of the living when James spoke. "Is Logan...?" His voice trailed off.

"Logan is fine," She responded quickly, noticing Kendall's distress countenance. "He's just a little sensitive right now."

Kendall visibly relaxed at this news, but not completely. There was still more. He could tell. "Mom," His voice cracked a bit. He cleared it before continuing. "What happened?"

* * *

Kendall quietly pushed the door to his bedroom open. He spotted the small lump that was his boyfriend in his bed, hidden under the blankets. Taking a small breath, he stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. He could see Logan tense under the blankets, pulling them tighter around his body. Kendall sighed walking over and taking a seat beside the lump. "Hey," He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing soothing circles in his lower back. It didn't seem to help. "It's good to see you." As soon as the words left his mouth, Kendall knew it was the stupidest thing he could've possibly said at that moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally slapping himself when he felt Logan tense more. "W-what I meant was...I missed you today." He whispered.

A small silence followed. Kendall was only kicking himself more, thinking he had only offended Logan and he would never talk to him now. He breathed a sigh of relief when Logan finally whispered, "Did she tell you?"

Kendall furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering who _she _could be before it finally dawned on him. "Yeah, she did." He whispered back. Logan pulled the blankets tighter around himself and attempted to wiggle out of his boyfriend's hold. Kendall shifted so that he was now laying behind him, and pulled him closer. Logan let out a small whine but didn't put up a fight. "You know I'll love you no matter what, Logie."

"She told you that, too?" Logan groaned, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillows.

Kendall reached for the top of the blanket only to have Logan pull it back. "Please let me see you." He sighed.

"No," He whined pathetically.

"Logan, I don't care about this; nothing has changed the way I feel about you and nothing ever will." He smiled when he saw Logan's grip on the comforter lessen hesitantly. He reached up and pulled it away from the smaller boy's face. The dark glasses shielding the big chocolate brown eyes he loved to get lost in caused Kendall's smile to fall and his voice to soften. "Oh, Logie..." He whispered, reaching out to remove the offending object.

"I knew it!" Logan quickly pulled the covers back over his face before Kendall could reach them. "You're going to treat me differently just because I'm _blind._"

"No," Kendall grabbed the hem of the comforter again, this time having to yank it from his boyfriend's grasp. "Not if you don't want me to." He reached up and gently wiped the smaller boy's tears away. "I'll treat you exactly the same or I'll cater to your every wish. Whatever you want; you just say the word and I'll do it."

Kendall moved his other hand up to cup the brunette's other cheek. As he slowly leaned in he felt Logan's hands move to his chest. What he didn't expect was for Logan to forcibly push him away. Kendall's eyes widened. He watched his boyfriend bury himself back into the blankets and scoot as far as he could go without falling. "I don't need your pity, Kendall." He mumbled.

* * *

It was a week later and Kendall had managed to clear out the entire apartment for the night - the night of Kendall and Logan's one year anniversary. He smiled to himself as he placed a large plate of spaghetti on the dining room table. Kendall Knight was not the type to mope around or hold a grudge. Logan's sudden anger towards him wasn't going to stop him from being the best boyfriend ever.

He walked down the hall towards the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend, poking his head through the door. "Logie," He called in a sing-song tone.

Logan was sitting on his bed, legs and arms crossed, seeming as though he were scowling at the door. "What?" He muttered out.

Kendall continued to smile as he took a seat in front of him. "Happy anniversary, baby." His smile grew wider as he watched Logan try, and fail, to fight off the smile spreading across his face, but he said nothing. Kendall reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "Come on," He helped Logan to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The dining room." Kendall laughed. "Is that okay?"

Logan shrugged and allowed Kendall to pull him through the apartment. He assumed they had reached the dining room when Kendall helped him into a chair and gently pushed it under the table. Dinner was filled with small conversation and Kendall feeding Logan. He had protested at first, but he eventually gave in. He had to admit the gesture was sweet.

When dinner was finished, Logan could hear the clatter of dishes as Kendall gathered them. He took in a quick breath before speaking. "Kendall," He called. The clattering stopped.

"What is it Logan?"

"I..." Logan trailed off trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm sorry about the way I've acted this week. You didn't deserve it."

Kendall took one of his hands in both of his, bringing it to his lips in a gentle kiss. "It's okay," He smiled against the shorter boy's palm. Logan smiled also. "I know you didn't mean it."

Logan's smile fell. He shook his head and pulled his hand back to his lap. "But I did mean it. I-I honestly th-thought..."

Kendall quickly grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to his feet he wiped the falling tears from the pale boy's face. His hands continued to travel up his cheeks to his temples. "You know, I haven't been able to see those gorgeous eyes in a week because of these."

"K-Kendall," Logan stuttered out at the feel of his dark glasses being slipped off his face. "D-don't..." His protests were cut off by his boyfriend softly shushing him.

"Logie," Kendall whispered, gazing directly into his eyes. "I don't care if you're blind for a week, a year, or even the rest of our lives," He brought his hands up to cup the shorter boy's cheeks using his thumbs to wipe away the falling tears. "I love you, Logan, no matter what." He took a step closer, slowly leaning forward.

Logan could feel Kendall's breath ghosting over his lips, sending shivers up his spine. He waited for the feeling of his lips finally touching his but it didn't come. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

Kendall chuckled lightly. Logan could feel the small vibrations under his hands. "Last time I tried to kiss you, you freaked out. I'm just giving you a chance to say no."

Logan smiled when he felt Kendall nuzzle his cheek, his head turning slightly to run his lips across it. He leaned into the touch. "Does it sound like I'm saying no?" He chortled himself.

"No," Kendall rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "But you're not saying yes."

Logan knew Kendall well enough to know that he was smirking as he said this. He laughed, stepping closer to the blond. He smoothed his hands over the taller boy's chest, resting them on his shoulders. "Yes, Kendall, I want you to kiss me."

Kendall's arms slowly snaked their way around Logan's waist, bringing his body closer so that they were pressed against each other. Logan sighed happily when Kendall's lips finally made contact with his. It was a slow, tentative kiss, almost as if Kendall was afraid Logan would push him away again.

Logan's fingers found their way into Kendall's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss - a silent reassurance that he would never push him away again. He could feel his boyfriend's lips curling into a smile at this action. Logan decided that his smile _felt_ as amazing as it looked. Logan whimpered at the absence of the feel of the blonde's lips, but when he felt the gusts of Kendall's heavy breaths going across his cheek, up to his ear, he realized he too needed to breathe. "I love you," He kissed the sensitive area behind the shell of his ear. "so much."

Logan moaned, "Show me." His grip tightened on Kendall's hair, leaning forward he began licking and sucking at his rapidly beating pulse point.

Letting out a pleasured groan, Kendall's hands traveled downward to the back of Logan's thighs, yanking him up. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist to allow Kendall to carry him toward the bedroom. When Kendall gently placed him on the bed, pressing his now bare chest impossibly close, and reconnected their lips, Logan's senses went into over-drive.

They say when one of your senses are gone your others adapt and become stronger. Logan was never sure how true this was until this moment. Clothes were soon forgotten. The feel of Kendall's lips against his, moving over his neck, chest, stomach...felt like a gratifying fire. Every gentle touch left his skin tingling, wanting nothing more than for Kendall to touch him forever.

When Kendall entered him, his whole body electrified. His sense of touch, taste, everything intensified, taking him to all new levels of pleasure as their bodies moved together. Kendall's whispered adoration had him trembling, his grip on his biceps tightening, his head falling back into the pillows as they released.

As they slowly came down from their high Kendall regained enough energy to separate from their tangle of limbs only to pull Logan back against him. "Is it too soon to say I love you again?" Kendall smiled against Logan's cheek.

Logan chuckled, loving the feeling of Kendall placing kisses on every inch of skin he could reach in their position. "It wouldn't hurt to hear it again." He whispered.

"Logie. I. Love. You." Kendall emphasized each word with a kiss to his forehead, nose, and each of his eyes.

Logan smiled softly, before dropping again. His brows furrowed as blotchy, distorted images came into view. He blinked rapidly trying to clear it. A large blur soon changed into a clear image of his boyfriend's dirty blond hair as he left soft kisses against his shoulders. Logan could fell the tears forming in his eyes and a smile spreading across his face as he looked around his room. He never thought he'd be so happy to see the old hockey posters, his embarrassing guilty pleasure collection of stuffed animals (that Kendall has repeatedly told him is adorable), and Kendall's slightly messier side of the room.

His smile became impossibly wider as he looked over at Kendall who was still occupied by his exposed skin. He had missed everything about him, every bump, scar, and imperfection that made him perfect. He let out a small sob causing Kendall to immediately look up. He was alarmed by the tears falling down his face. "Logie, what's-"

"Kendall!" Logan sobbed again, throwing his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him repeatedly, much like he was doing to him earlier. Logan laughed, burying his face into the crook of Kendall's neck, happy tears still falling. "It is so great to...see you."

Kendall chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "Happy anniversary, Logie."

Logan sniffled, smiling broadly as he sat up to look his boyfriend in his green eyes. "Happy anniversary, Kendall."

**The End!**

**Ironically this episode came on today :D**

**Just Nickelodeon's way of saying, "Congrats! You're not a loser!"**

**Now, I'm gonna go cry in a corner because this took three days, I'm very drained, and my head is pounding! :P  
**


End file.
